


Pierre's Secret Stash

by atiredweirdo



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Lapdance, Light Dom/sub, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atiredweirdo/pseuds/atiredweirdo
Summary: Cara, part time farmer, part time porn magazine model and stripper, has a crush on the local shopkeeper Pierre, but feels pretty certain he doesn't feel the same way--that is until she came across his secret stash.
Relationships: Pierre/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Pierre's Secret Stash

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever work for this fandom, and my first fanfiction I've written in a loooong time. I'm also pretty sure this is my first smut if I'm remembering correctly, so I hope it's ok.
> 
> I know I'm like, one of the very very very few people who wants to bang Pierre (yeah I know he's questionable business practice and potentially morals wise but he's cute), but I noticed a lack of Pierre/Player works and wanted to do something about it, especially since Pierre and Caroline's marriage is so strained that if it weren't for CA's pesky morals making it impossible to do in game I honestly don't think it'd be that hard to wreck their home, tho I'm probably a bad person for even having that cross my mind lmao To be fair I'm pretty sure Caroline would be much happier with the Wizard instead.
> 
> I thought of this idea because some people theorize that his secret stash is porn and I plan on going into sex work, so my Pierre-loving ass likes to think this could totally happen.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! <3

Cara closed the door of her farmhouse behind her and began heading in the direction towards town. It was Wednesday, the one day of the week her friend Pierre was off work, and they had planned the day before to hang out. She had only moved to Pelican Town about 3 months ago, but her and Pierre were already becoming good friends. Wanting to make her grandfather proud, she moved here after inheriting his farm, but still wanting to have work that she enjoyed, she continued her work as an adult model and a dancer at a strip club in Zuzu City. She’s found a fair amount of success in it, being a stripper makes good money, and she’s even made it on the cover of an issue for the magazine she models for.  
  
Pierre knew about her line of work, and to her surprise, he didn’t have a particularly negative reaction. He just seemed rather awkward when she told him, fidgeting his fingers and letting out a nervous laugh, which she assumed was just due to people’s general discomfort that often comes up when mentioning sex work.   
  
Cara admittedly had developed a crush on Pierre. She did have a thing for older guys, and he, in her mind, was no doubt a handsome one. She also found him easy to talk to, they were already at a place where they could comfortably tease each other, like when she shared her first mediocre attempt at making his blueberry tart recipe and he bragged about how it _is_ hard to beat the ones he makes himself, and she poked fun at him for how “dorky” she thought labeling a recipe as “TOP SECRET” in big letters like it was some sort of classified document was. They just giggled the whole time at each other’s dumb jokes, and Cara cherishes that moment for how truly comfortable she was around him. They’ve started meeting at the saloon on Friday nights, and with every Friday she finds herself struggling more and more to even form sentences around him. But she knows he’s a married man, and as tempting as he was, she wasn’t about to become a homewrecker. She doesn’t even know if he’d be interested in her in that way anyway.  
  
She arrived at Pierre’s, and remembering him saying he’d leave the door unlocked for her, opened the door and walked in the store towards the direction of his bedroom. The door to his room was closed, and before she could knock, Pierre opened the door in a haste, making her slightly jump.  
  
“Hey, Cara, sorry about that.” Pierre’s breathing was slightly heavy.  
  
“No worries, are you doing okay?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” He was silent for a second as he bit his lip and looked off. “Well, now that you’re here, I’m gonna go lock up the shop. You can just wait in here.”  
  
“Okay.” Cara gave him a shy smile before he walked away.  
  
She stood in his room idly, until she heard a sound, like paper falling over. She turned around to see a magazine fallen over on its side behind the bookcase, with a familiar face on it peaking out. She walked over and grabbed it, only to stand there stunned, staring at a half naked picture of herself on the cover.  
  
“Oh my Yoba.” She muttered under her breath. Her state of shock was finally cut off when she heard Pierre walk in, and quickly turned around, the magazine still in hand. Pierre’s eyes widened.  
  
“Wha...? How did you find that?!”  
  
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, it just fell out and I-“  
  
“Quick, give it to me.” He said in a harsh whisper. She handed the magazine to him with her head hung down in shame. Pierre looked down at the magazine then up at her, and put a hand to his face.  
  
“I’m sorry, Cara, this is so embarrassing.”  
  
“It’s okay, I don’t mind being friends with a customer, I’m flattered really...” She trailed off for a moment, slightly smiling at the fact that her crush supports her work, but then quickly snapped back to reality. “I just feel bad about getting into your private things.”  
  
Pierre was silent for a moment, looking down red-faced, too embarrassed to look at her. “Just promise me you won’t tell anyone about this.”  
  
“Your secret is safe with me.”  
  
“Thanks, I appreciate it.” He wanted to tell her to forget what she just saw, but how could she? She practically knows that he jerks off to her now. How will their friendship be after this? “Now I have to find a new hiding spot.” He grumbled.  
  
“Go ahead, I won’t look.” Cara stood waiting and looking away, only hearing him move around his room, until she eventually heard, “Okay, you’re good.”  
  
It was silent for a moment, both of them simply standing there awkwardly. Cara fumbled her hands, contemplating on whether to say something, before finally giving in.  
  
“You know, Pierre, if you felt that way you could have just said something, I could have offered to give you a private show.”  
  
Pierre perked up, intrigued by her offer, his face heating up even more. “What do you mean...private show?”  
  
“Well, you know I’m also a dancer. So if you’re interested, I could...give you a lap dance.”  
  
His eyebrows raised slightly. It was tempting, just the fact that she’d even consider doing that for him excited him and brought him a bit of pride. But then he glanced over at Caroline’s side of the bed.  
  
“I don’t know...”  
  
Cara’s smile of hope faded. “Oh...okay, I understand.” She began feeling a bit of embarrassment for even asking, looking down and closing in on herself slightly. “I should...probably go.” She began walking towards the door.  
  
“Wait.” Pierre grabbed her wrist, and she quickly turned towards him. His eyes moved down her body, until making contact with her blue eyes. “Okay, let’s do it.” He thought for a second. “Wait, I don’t have to pay for it, right?”  
  
Cara laughed. “For you, it’s completely free.”  
  
“Great...now what do I do?”  
  
Cara was holding back another chuckle, she thought it was adorable that he was a newbie. “Just sit on the bed and relax.”  
  
Pierre moved to go sit on his bed, and while Cara went on her phone to choose a song to play, she began trying to justify her decision in her head.  
  
 _“A lot of my customers are married men, I can’t help that that’s a large demographic for porn and strip clubs, and it’s not like I’m sleeping with him, right?”_  
  
She cut her own thoughts off and looked over at Pierre on the bed, who she noticed already had a bulge coming from his pants. She smirked slightly, but tried to focus back at the task at hand.   
  
“Any particular requests for music?”  
  
“Whatever works for you is fine.”  
  
Cara chose a song and pressed play before putting her phone down on the nightstand next to his bed. She walk over in front of him and began slowly sliding off her dress, until she was just in her bra and panties. Pierre’s eyes were glue on her every move as he took in her appearance. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening in real life, and not just a fantasy he’d have while touching himself to his magazines. She continued doing slow sensual movements until a minute or so into the song, when she went on her knees in front of him, and move her hands down his chest and his thighs, until eventually moving to sit on top of him. She began grinding on him, causing him to bite his lip in an attempt to hold himself back from moaning.  
  
“May I touch?” He asked, looking up at her in his lust-filled gaze.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
His hands began moving down her waist to her thighs until he rested them on her ass. She tried to keep eye contact with him, but found herself struggling as it fully sank in that this wasn’t a customer that she had no feelings for, where her mind could just focus on money, this was her friend and her crush. Her cheeks began to flush pink as she got lost in his brown eyes, letting out a small whine. Pierre took notice of this, making his cock harden even more, the desire in his stare growing stronger. Cara was then shifted back to the present when she had noticed the song had ended. She started to get up.  
  
“Wait.” Pierre growled, his hands still on her ass. Cara sat back down. He moved to speak into her ear. “I want more than just a dance from you.” He squeezed her ass, causing her to let out another small whine.  
  
“But...what about your wife?”  
  
Pierre moved back to look at her again and sighed. “Caroline and I have been on the rocks for a while...” Cara was silent, contemplating what to say, before he continued, “You’ve given me more attention than anyone has in a long time. I don’t wanna lose this opportunity.”  
  
He caressed her cheek, moving her in for a kiss. His kiss was deep, passionate, and wanting, making Cara forget her hesitation, melting into it completely and letting out a moan. She moved her hand to the back of his head and began playing with his hair as his kisses trailed down her jawline to her neck. Pierre slid his hands up her back to unclasp her bra, and Cara took it off completely and dropped it to the ground. He picked her up and moved her onto the bed to where he was on top, and placed his lips back down to her neck, biting down hard as he began to grind his cock against her, Cara whimpering in response. He chuckled.  
  
“I love your cute little whines, Cara.”  
  
He moved to strip off his jacket and dropped it to the floor, joining Cara’s bra, followed by his blue shirt. Cara ran her hands down his chest and admired his physique, which was actually quite built for his age.  
  
“Fuck, you’re hot.”  
  
Pierre laughed. “I was a boxer back in the day, maybe that helped.”  
  
His hands skimmed down her body until he landed at where her panties were, sliding them off. His fingers found their way to her slit, slipping two fingers inside of her. Cara arched her back and let out a gasp.  
  
“Ah...Pierre...”  
  
His pace began slowly, gradually increasing in speed and intensity, digging his fingers deeper inside of her. She began bucking her hips in rhythm with his fingers in an aching desire to feel him more. He smirked at the sight of her desperation.  
  
“So how long have you wanted me to do this?”  
  
She managed a strangled reply through her moans of pleasure, “Basically since we first met.” She was stroking his ego at this point, but she was too horny to really care.  
  
He started rubbing her clit with his thumb, pushing her to the edge of orgasm. His movements sped until she completely let go, crying out his name, Pierre making a silent prayer that no one nearby could hear them. He pulled his fingers out, going for his belt, finally unbuckling and pulling off his pants. He lined himself up to her entrance, but stopped himself for a moment.  
  
“Birth control?”  
  
“I’m on the pill, you’re good.”  
  
He nodded, then moaned as he fully pushed himself inside her. His thrusts were rough and fast, he was too impatient to start out slow this time, no, it’s been too long since he’s done this. Cara wailed, moving her hands to shyly cover her face, until Pierre grabbed her wrists and held them firmly on the bed. He hunched down and gently planted kisses down her neck, juxtaposing his aggressive thrusts. She found his mix of dominance and sweetness intoxicating.  
  
“Ah, Cara, I’m about to cum.”  
  
His movements sped up before releasing inside her, letting out a long groan. Cara cried out as she felt his warm cum inside of her, her orgasm following close behind. Pierre panted heavily, laying down next to Cara and pulling her towards his chest. She snuggled up to him with a pleased smile on her face, and Pierre gently ran his fingers through her long blonde hair.  
  
“Are you free to do another private show next Wednesday?”  
  
Cara chuckled. “For you, I’m free anytime.”  
  
They laid there in silence a few minutes, simply holding each other close, until Cara glanced up and noticed a box of tissues on the nightstand, then glanced towards the bookcase, recalling how easily the magazine fell out, like it was put there in a rush, and thought back at how Pierre was slightly panting when she first arrived.  
  
“Wait, Pierre, were you...using that magazine before I got here?”  
  
Pierre’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed pink. “Well I wasn’t expecting us to have sex, I needed some sort of release before you got here.”  
  
Cara giggled. “Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is welcome!
> 
> Also, I thought of an idea I'm considering doing for a longer form choose your own adventure Pierre and Morris/Female Player fanfic where, kinda like how you can choose between the Community Center or the Joja Warehouse in the game, you can choose which one the player sleeps with (or both depending on how morally questionable you wanna be). I noticed a strong lack of Morris/Player fics as well and while that's very understandable, I'd like to also change that, and this idea would have a lot of juicy love triangle drama in it. I think I'd still like to keep making some other smutty short stories like this one, but I just thought this sounded like an interesting idea, so let me know what you guys think.


End file.
